


The Only Blanket

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: To escape your angry teacher, you have to hide with Sirius. And he might use this moment to finally confess his feelings for you…





	The Only Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff! I wrote this for an event on tumblr with the prompts :  
> 11\. “If you don’t get closer, we will both freeze to death, is that what you want?”  
> 12\. “I can’t believe I’m spending this evening stuck here with you…”  
> 25\. “We have only one bed… and one blanket… and it’s freezing in here…”  
> 44\. “Let’s spend New Year’s Eve together, and the night after that… actually… actually let’s spend every single evening together for the rest of our lives.”  
> 68\. “We are stuck together in here, with a snowstorm outside… how could things go worse?!”

How by Merlin’s beard had you found yourself in this position? You had no idea.

Why by Agrippa’s name had you agreed to join Lily in her visit to her boyfriend’s illegal Christmas party in a deserted part of the Hogwarts Castle?

Again, you had no idea.

And finally, why… WHY had you decided to follow Sirius instead of your best friend when McGonagall had almost caught you all drinking firewhiskey?

Again, the answer was a complete mystery.

What you knew for certain was that you had were now stuck with the boy, in an abandoned room, freezing to death in the Castle.

What a brilliant way to spend your Christmas evening…

Actually, since Lily had started to date James Potter at the beginning of this last year at Hogwarts, your little world had been greatly changed by the arrival of the Marauders into your life. Not that you complained, actually. Your long friendship with the ginger Head Girl had already caused you to spend more time in the Gryffindor common room than in your own Slytherin room. You had to admit, though, that the four boys had a tendency to attract quite a lot of trouble… They were like trouble-magnets: wherever they went, trouble was sure to follow. You were more used to peaceful afternoon with Lily than runs through the grounds with the boys, but you didn’t mind the crazy turn that your life had taken lately.

Was it caused by the fact that you had always had a crush on the dark-haired boy that now stood next to you, struggling to catch his breath but grinning nonetheless?

Undoubtedly.

But you were too shy to tell Sirius that you liked him – although… like was perhaps not the best word to describe your feelings, but you had already come close to being caught by an infuriated McGonagall, there was no need to add more worries to your already troubled mind. Beside the fact that Sirius was… well… _Sirius_ , the handsome, intelligent, hilarious, rebel, mischief-maker _Sirius Black_ , and that you didn’t imagine that he could actually like an altogether normal Slytherin like you… Sirius had never showed any interest in building a relationship with anyone. There were rumours that he had had flings with a few girls, but these were mere rumours. You believed that the boy just… didn’t want a relationship. So why bother talking with him about your feelings? It would simply diminish the friendship that the two of you had established this year. And you didn’t think that admitting your feelings - causing to be probably rejected as they were for sure unrequited – was worth threatening your friendship with the young man.

And now that you thought about it, you could blame only your best friend for finding yourself in this tiny and cold room the night of Christmas with your crush.

You would kill her the second you walked out of his room.

Both you and Sirius both froze as you heard the sound of Mrs. Norris meowing in the corridor.

“Damn bloody cat!” Sirius pestered under his breath.

“You really have a problem with cats, don’t you? Or is it just this particular one?”

He winced in disgust.

“I hate cats. All of them.”

“Why?”

A little smile ghosted his lips.

“Long story. Perhaps one day, I’ll tell you.”

He heaved a sigh.

“We should stay here for a while. No one will come looking for us in here,” he whispered.

“For how long?”

He shrugged.

“We’d better get comfortable.”

You took a look at the room around you. It was rather tiny, filled with dust and spider webs. You guessed it had once been used as a bedroom, as an old bed was set in a corner of the room. Upon the mattress, an old blanket had been abandoned. On the opposite wall, a broken mirror was suspended next to a narrow window, the glass so dirty that you could barely see the shining stars enlightening the inky sky. Next to the window, a little table was pressed against the wall, accompanied by a crumbling wooden chair.

What a wonderful and merry place to spend a magical Christmas…

You picked up your wand, and with a quick and fluid movement, you cleaned up the dust of the room and banished the spiders.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

“If we are to remain here all night, at least let’s spend Christmas in a clean room,” you replied to his gaze.

He let out a low chuckle, before casting a sound-proofing spell.

“At least, we can talk now,” he grinned, before letting himself fall onto the bed.

You walked towards the chair, but renounced to sit down as you examined it more closely… you wondered how it was still standing altogether.

You heaved a sigh, choosing to lean on the wall, facing Sirius again.

“ _I can’t believe I’m spending this evening stuck here with you…_ ” you complained.

Sirius merely laughed in response.

“And I thought we had become friends,” he joked, feigning outrage.

“That’s not what I meant,” you rolled your eyes.

“What are we going to do then?” he asked, and you could see that he was already getting bored.

“No idea.”

You shivered, rubbing your arms in an attempt to get warmer.

“We should get under the blanket,” Sirius proposed, noticing that you were cold.

“What?”

“Well… _We have only one bed… and one blanket… and it’s freezing in here…_ ”

You laughed.

“What are you trying to do, Sirius?”

“Me? Nothing!”

He was fleeing your gaze now, looking… uncomfortable, almost shy, which was so unlike him. Your smile slowly faded as you tilted your head slightly in wonder. You narrowed your eyes as you asked the question on the tip of your tongue that you couldn’t help but speak. Your curiosity was sometimes a major flaw of yours…

“Well, well… were the rumours true then? Sirius Black is a heartbreaker?”

He let out a loud laugh, lying on the bed now and setting his grey eyes upon the crack that crossed the ceiling.

“What are these rumours saying about me, exactly?” he asked.

“Well… that you… had a few flings…”

You turned your attention to the window next to you as you spoke. There was nothing to be seen outside, besides the white snow and the dark sky, but you found out that it was difficult to speak about such things with Sirius. Perhaps it was because of your feelings for him. It felt strange to talk about this kind of things with him.

As your eyes were set upon the calm landscapes, you could feel that Sirius was intensely staring at you.

“And what do you think about these rumours?” he asked in a low voice, his tone slow and cautious all of a sudden.

You let out a nervous snicker.

“It’s none of my business,” you answered warily.

“Would you think differently of me if it was true?”

“Of course not, Sirius. You’re free to do whatever you want. It’s your love life…”

“And if it wasn’t true, would it change the way you see me?”

“No…”

You turned to him again as you recognized worry in his tone.

“Why would it?” you asked back. “I don’t care about your sexual life, Sirius.”

“Really? Gossips can have quite a weight in students’ lives around here though.”

“And… you think so poorly of me that I could care about gossips?”

A smile formed on Sirius’s lips and he chose to change the subject.

“If you don’t get your arse here now, I’ll keep that blanket all for myself and leave you to get frozen.”

You laughed.

“Always so dramatic, Sirius…”

“Dramatic? Me? _If you don’t get closer, we will both freeze to death, is that what you want?_ ”

You rolled your eyes despite your laughter.

“We have our wands, we could merely summon some warmth!”

“I thought you were more romantic than this.”

You laughed again, walking across the tiny bedroom to sit onto the bed. Sirius moved enough to make room for you to lie down next to him.

“Come on, I’m cold,” he tried to convince you. “And I don’t bite, I promise.”

A little smirk ghosted his lips as he spoke, but you didn’t really know why.

“I’d rather just sit down,” you answered, feeling warmth spread across your neck and cheeks.

“Come on,” he took your arm and softly pulled you down.

You heaved a sigh as you complied, and laid down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around the two of you, and you lied there, both of you on your sides to look at each other in silence, for a moment. You lost track of time as you stared at his grey eyes, your heart beating faster than usual in your chest as Sirius traced small circles on your forearm.

“For how long do you think that we’re going to stay here?” you asked softly.

He shrugged, heaving a sigh.

“I don’t know but… here we are, in this deserted room… cold, dusty… _We are stuck together in here, with a snowstorm outside… how could things go worse?!_ ”

“A snowstorm?” you laughed. “Where did you see a snowstorm?”

“Right here…”

The next second, you noticed something cold falling on your cheek, and when you looked up, it was snowing in the room.

You giggled, watching the snowflakes fall upon you, and Sirius couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched your eyes filled with joy.

But then, putting a smile on your face was his only goal in life. You had never noticed over the years, but he had tried to fill your life with happiness for years now. Only now that the two of you where friends could he make his intentions a bit clearer. He wasn’t sure you had understood what he meant though. He guessed that you thought he acted this way with you because you were friends now, when actually, he didn’t want to be your friend at all. He had never wanted to be _just_ your friend. He wanted more… he wanted… you…

Perhaps now was the time to confess everything, he had wanted to do so for a while now. He had wanted to finally admit that he… but could he speak these three words to you? Should he? What if he scared you away? He couldn’t forget his complicated life either, but were you ready to embrace it all? He didn’t mean to put any of his burdens upon your shoulders, but he doubted that you would let him carry them on his own if you and him became closer than friends…

Why was everything always so complicated?

“You truly are beautiful when you smile,” he breathed.

You blinked in surprise, and your eyes left the snowflakes to meet Sirius’s gaze. He smiled as a shy smile graced your lips.

“Thanks…” you answered in a breath.

You paused for a second before speaking.

“You really are good with wandless magic,” you complimented him.

“Thanks.”

He stopped the snow from falling, and you brushed the snowflakes away from your cheek. You remained still for a moment, simply enjoying the calm in the Castle. A dark lock of hair escaped from his bun, falling before his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Since when do you ask for permission?” you asked back with a chuckle.

“Touché…”

He gave you a warm smile before asking his question in a slow and low voice.

“Are you single?”

You raised an amused eyebrow.

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Just doing conversation.”

“Really?”

“Of course…”

“You didn’t answer my question about the rumours, so why should I answer this one?”

“If I answer, will you?”

“Sounds fair enough…”

He took a moment to look intensely at you, before speaking again in a breath, a mere whisper that lacked the usual mischief or humour that usually never left his tone. Instead, he sounded earnest, as though caught in a confession.

“You shouldn’t listen to rumours. They’re not true.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I… I’ve never been interested in…”

“Relationships?” you proposed after a short moment of silence.

“Not relationships just… none of the girls who were interested in me.”

You frowned slightly.

“Does that mean… that you want to be with someone?”

A sad smile formed on his lips, and he slowly nodded.

“But I'm… I didn’t tell her yet.”

“Why?”

“My life is complicated,” he answered with a shrug. “You know… I told you a bit about my family and also I’m a little… I don’t think she sees me that way.”

“How can you know if you don’t tell her?”

“I can’t. But not knowing is… better than to be certain that she doesn’t feel the same. Hope is still better.”

“But perhaps she does feel the same. And then you’re wasting time. You could have better if you asked her…”

But you fell silent. After all, you couldn’t give him advices that you were unable to follow yourself.

“I know,” he nodded. “And I’m beginning to think that it might be worth the risk, actually.”

You were about to speak again, when he reminded you that it was your turn to answer his question. And you couldn’t delay your answer any longer.

“I’m single,” you told him.

“But?”

You frowned at his questioning tone, but he rolled his eyes.

“Your voice sounded like there was a ‘but’ involved…”

He narrowed his eyes at you.

“You like someone,” he realized, speaking the words in a trembling whisper.

It sounded strange to hear hesitation in his voice, he was always so confident…

“I do.”

“Did you tell him?”

You shook your head, and he chuckled.

“Looks like we’re making a good pair of cowards,” he smiled.

“I guess…”

“You know what… we should tell each other who we like.”

“What?”

“At the same time. Come on…”

“It’s not a good idea…”

“I finally feel like I have the nerves to speak about it, don’t let me down, Y/N.”

But you shook your head.

“Don’t make this harder on me,” Sirius breathed, but you shook your head again.

You were intently staring at each other, lying so close to him that your two breaths mingled between you. His hand still rested upon your forearm, but his fingers had stopped their movements now. The blanket wrapped around you kept you warm despite the cold air. The sound of the wind howling outside was the only sound that disturbed the silence around you. Until you spoke again.

“What do you mean?”

His fingers moved up your arm until they reached your cheek.

“I wanted to tell you… I almost did countless times,” he breathed. “I finally have the guts to do it… or… maybe not to say it but at least to…”

He stopped for just a second, but didn’t give you any time to say anything. Instead, he closed the space between the two of you. And for just a short moment, his lips touched yours, barely enough for you to even realize that they were there.

And when he pulled away again, you both stared at each other for a long while. You were too shocked to speak, to move, or to have any kind of reaction whatsoever. Sirius let out a nervous laugh.

“Could you say something?” he asked. “Or should I understand that I’m not the one you like and I should have…”

But he couldn’t finish to speak as you crushed your lips to is. You lost your fingers through his dark hair, your heart pounding in your chest. You felt him smiling in the kiss, and when you broke away after a long while, you kept your eyes closed, resting your brown against his.

“I like you,” you whispered. “I… a lot, actually.”

“Do you?”

“Actually… I might have… strong feelings for you.”

“I do too.”

“Do you?”

You finally opened your eyes, to fall into his grey stare. He was grinning.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to,” you answered with a grin matching his.

“And a second?”

“Yes.”

“What about… if I wanted to call you 'girlfriend’? Would you accept that?”

“I could get used to that idea…”

“I should have told you sooner, I guess,” he whispered.

“I should have done so as well, you’re not the only to blame. We… we lost quite some time though, I reckon.”

He kissed once more, wrapping his arms around you to pull you close to him.

“Then… let’s not waste any more time… Let’s spend some time together. _Let’s spend New Year’s Eve together, and the night after that… actually… actually let’s spend every single evening together for the rest of our lives._ ”

“For the rest of our lives? For so long?” you asked with a playful smile.

“With everything that is going on outside these walls, it might not be so long. Or let’s say… until you dump me. Would that be better?”

“Or until _you_ dump me!”

He gave you a toothy grin, tightening his hold you.

“Not a chance. Now that I have you, I won’t let go.”


End file.
